1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic card connectors, and more particularly, to a drawer-type card connector capable of firmly holding an inserted electronic card and preventing the card from disengagement therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
The currently available drawer-type card connector includes a base and a drawer-type slide member. An electronic card can be entirely placed in the slide member and moved into and out of the base together with the slide member. Because the rear end edge of the card does not particularly have means for firmly buckling itself, such card connector fails to firmly hold the card and the card is subject to disengagement from the card connector.